Haven't Had Enough
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: When Marinette gets hurt protecting Chat Noir from an Akuma, he knows they can't be friends anymore, that they shouldn't be. But can he really just let her go? (Oneshot) [MariChat]


Chat cringed. The akuma looked like a giant octopus.

And his Lady was nowhere to be found.

Chat glanced to see Alya... who had dragged Marinette with her!

Chat swore. How could Alya! Though it was possible that Marinette had followed her out of worry.

Chat cursed his luck. A really tough akuma, no Ladybug AND the additional distraction of civilians, one whom he may or may not have started falling for...

An inhuman screech caused Chat to focus as he dodged a huge tentacle.

Chat heard Marinette scream and his head immediately whipped to look at her. They were untouched but she looked terrified for him.

Chat's gaze softened as he looked at his Princess. Somewhere along the line after getting to know her in a way Adrien couldn't.

Well he'd somehow managed to develop feelings for her.

He got to know Marinette in a way he used to wish he could know his Lady. It was everything he never knew he wanted.

Chat's thoughts cost him as he saw Marinette's eyes widen in horror, her mouth forming his name.

Chat noticed the huge shadow fall over him, he could've moved and yet he was froze.

The air left Chat's lungs as he fell to the ground, he looked up in confusion only to see that Marinette had tackled him out of the way.

She braced herself for the impact.

SNAP

The tentacle cracked like a whip sending her flying. Marinette twitched on the ground as Alya ran over to the girl. Chat felt his stomach drop, fear washing over him.

His Princess had protected him.

Chat's grip on his baton tightened.

He was a poor excuse for a Knight. Endangering his Princess because he was weak.

Marinette gasped and jerked to sit up, wincing in the process. Chat let out a sigh of relief and Alya scolded her friend.

Alya helped Marinette stand up and started escorting her away from the scene, her friend taking priority.

Chat let out a sigh of relief, now he could focus.

About ten minutes later he saw a reluctant Alya return without Marinette when Ladybug swooped onto the scene.

Chat's mind was so focused on Marinette that he didn't notice Ladybug's limp or the way she clutched one arm close to her.

When they beat the akuma Ladybug had rushed off, to check on Marinette she explained who she said she had taken to the hospital after Alya had left her.

Chat sat alone on the roof until his transformation wore off.

Plagg watched Adrien, assessing the pain he was in over the incident and wondering what stupid decision he'd come to.

"Plagg I failed Marinette..." he said softly, not meeting the Kwami's gaze.

"Adrien, kid, Alya brought her here. And it was her decision to-"

"No Plagg, I should've been able to protect myself at the very least. If I had just focused she wouldn't have tried to protect me," Adrien argued.

Plagg looked down, Adrien was right but it didn't mean he had to torment himself over it. Marinette was one of the best things that had happened to him since his mother disappeared.

"Marinette and I... I think it's better if we're not friends anymore," Adrien said through gritted teeth.

Plagg said nothing but met Adrien's gaze with a calm knowing.

He knew the kid couldn't do it. Humans couldn't cut off what they needed.

And boy did Adrien Agreste need Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That girl had become his everything.

Humans were also selfish, and Adrien wanted the bluenette.

He loved her.

Humans were also a glutton for punishment, and Adrien obviously hadn't had enough yet.

Adrien visited Marinette the next day after Alya had updated them at school on her condition.

A concussion, a broken arm and leg.

Adrien had winced, the guilt pooling but when he looked at Alya he could see her own guilt probably rivaled his own.

"The doctors say she was lucky that her extremities broke most of the fall or instead of a concussion she could have brain damage," she said softly.

Adrien choked on his next breath.

The rest of the conversation was equally painful though he learned she was back home resting.

Adrien frowned.

He didn't want to upset her. He decided to wait until she was better.

Chat Noir lurked outside the bakery. Marinette was finally no longer bed ridden and soon she'd be returning to school, albeit with casts and crutches.

He crept into the room through the open window, Marinette growing accustomed to his daily visits.

The first time he'd seen her in bed, bandages wrapped around her head, cuts and bruises on her exposed skin, he had cried.

Marinette had been startled to say the least but she knew he felt guilty and reassured him she was fine.

He had glared at her when she said she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

She didn't take it back.

After that day, they just talked and hung out as per normal. But Chat had a ritual of snuggling up to Marinette on the bed, like a real cat.

She was warm and gave him pets.

Chat sighed as Marinette's greeting jarred him out of his thoughts.

Today he had to tell her that he would no longer visit... he couldn't endanger her like that ever again. It quite frankly had scared the shit out of him.

Marinette was at her desk beaming at him, making butterflies flutter in his stomach.

She recognized the look, he was kicking himself for what had happened to her. She rolled her eyes waiting for yet another apology to scold him for.

She frowned as she took in his stiff posture and clenched fists.

His eyes were downcast making her worry.

Whatever he was going to say... was not something she thought she wanted to hear.

"Marinette," Chat began, "We - we can't - what happened."

Chat sighed. For some reason he couldn't do it. He couldn't let her go, he was too selfish. So instead he did what came naturally.

He flirted.

"Marinette, you look amazing my beautiful princess," he purred, posture relaxing, boyish grin making its way onto his face.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chat strode over to her and grabbed her good hand, brushing a kiss on the back of it.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again Princess, I was so worried," he murmured softly.

Marinette wanted to argue, but she could see the misery in his eyes.

"I - I'll try not to," she said.

She watched the corners of his mouth turn down into a frown, she knew it wasn't the answer he wanted but he was going to have to accept it.

It was better than nothing.

Chat sighed then looked up at her, gaze intense, making her blush.

He leaned closer and waggled his brows.

"Haven't had enough Princess?" He said silkily.

Okay that was it for Marinette. She was so tired of not knowing whether he was interested or some giant playboy because all the time she'd started spending with him may have made her fall in love with her partner.

Too bad he only loved her perfect alter ego. The thought made her chest constrict with hurt. She was aware she was lashing out but she didn't need this additional stress.

She pulled her hand away from a surprised Chat.

"Get out." She said, bangs covering her eyes.

Chat's own eyes widened.

"Princess-"

"Get out!" Marinette yelled, cutting him off.

Chat's tails and ears dropped as he slunk away like a kicked kitten.

When she was certain he was well on his way home she cried, incredibly uncertain of everything, wondering if she'd ruined something that could've been.

About an hour after she initially kicked out her Kitty she wandered onto her balcony calling him, no matter how stupid she sounded or whether he was there or not.

Ten minutes passed before she heard an amused voice say, "I guess you haven't had enough."

Marinette whirled around to find Chat leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

Chat crossed the distance and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you... I just thought you were going to say something like we should stop seeing each other, and then you. Well, acted like you instead. And I guess I took out my recent frustration on you so..." Marinette rambled.

Chat gently tugged at her to make Marinette look him in the eyes.

"You're more than entitled to frustration Princess, you're going to be in a cast for quite awhile," he reassured.

Marinette smiled, holding back a laugh. She had such a sweet but dense kitten.

"No Chat, I'm frustrated with my feelings and the situation I'm in," she corrected.

Chat raised a brow while Marinette bit her lip, gaze wandering.

"Is there something between us? Because if there isn't... you really need to stop flirting... I'm getting the wrong idea. I know you love Ladybug and I'm just a second choice. So I guess that's why I'm frustrated. I can't compete with a superhero," she explained.

Chat's eyes widened. His Princess thought he didn't love her? That he didn't care for her? That she couldn't _compete_.

There was no competition in his mind.

Marinette was a hero by saving him and she had no powers or extra protection.

She was interesting, passionate, talented and kind.

Chat felt outraged when she compared herself to Ladybug.

In that moment he grinned as he had the answer to his own feelings.

He leaned forward and smirked.

"Get your story straight princess." He said, suddenly whispering the next part, "No more last place."

Marinette sighed as he leaned his head against hers.

She couldn't wait to tell him she was Ladybug and he'd fallen for her twice.

He was most definitely _her_ kitty.


End file.
